


I'm No Angel

by sassiestassbuttever



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestassbuttever/pseuds/sassiestassbuttever
Summary: Johns had made the score of his life and now Naviana was stuck on a beast of a ship traveling a ghost lane. some other criminal trapped beside her. She had let herself be caught in hopes that Johns would take her where she needed to be, but he had decided to go in the opposite direction. When the Hunter Graztner crashes on a desert planet Navi discovers there might just be something in the universe more dangerous than she is. And it's lurking just beneath her feet. Now the survivours of the crash are wondering if the two convicts will kill them all, or help them get off the planet before all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Naviana hated, it was small spaces. So, naturally, she was now stuck in one on a beast of a ship and it was all thanks to one merc. She had hoped that she could convince him to go where she needed to, but Johns knew her too well at this point and went in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure where the other convict had come from, since Johns had caught her second. Now they were traveling a ghost lane with minimal stops and that made Naviana uneasy. Not a lot of stops meant a lot could go wrong and she would be awake for the whole thing. 

She heard the rocks punch through the hull before the ship's computer realized it happened. She heard the captain and docking pilots waking up and yelling about being awake. She listened as they got to their stations and started looking for the nearest planet to land on. Then she heard the docking pilot pulling switches to drop different parts of the ship. It made sense, getting rid of any unneeded weight to make the landing easier. But then the pilot started yelling about dropping the main cabin, which was where all the passengers were. The captain yelled back not to touch the switch. Over and over again he yelled it as the ship plummeted towards whatever rock they chose. Navi didn't hear the rest as the impact knocked her unconscious. 

* * *

 

The first thing Navi thought when she woke up was that it was too damn bright. She reached up to see if her goggles were still on her head and realized that she couldn't move her arms that much. Shifting in her seat she felt the familiar pull of restraints on her wrists, ankles, and around her stomach. After a few moments she heard someone walking up to her and felt her goggles being placed back over her eyes. Opening them she saw the blue eyed devil Johns standing before her. 

"Mornin sunshine." He said, looking down at her. 

"Fuck off." She growled, turning her head away from him. "Where are we anyways?" 

"Don't know. I do know that it's fucking hot and the ship got torn apart in the crash." He answered. 

"This is gonna be fun. First you go the complete opposite direction I needed to go and then we crash land on a desert planet." Navi said, glaring up at him. 

"It's not like I caused the crash." Johns said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Why exactly am I tied up like this?" She asked, looking at her wrists. 

"Because you're dangerous and worth three times as much alive." He replied. 

"Valid reasons. Where's the other payday?" 

"In a different piece of the ship. You got the part with the most light." 

"Is it to match my sunny disposition?" Navi said, a smirk crossing her features. 

"Your jokes are what motivate me to turn you in." 

"Now that's just rude. I am a fucking delight to be around and my jokes are funny." 

Before anything else was said someone else entered the room. Her short blonde hair was messy and already had dust in it. 

"Is she as dangerous as the other one?" She asked, gesturing to Navi. 

"No." Johns told her. "She makes him look like a fucking saint." 

The statement seemed to frighten the other woman and she backed up a few steps. 

"You don't have to worry, darlin. I'm gonna need at least a few of ya if I want to get off this planet. Killing you wouldn't really do anything for me, now would it." Navi said, looking up at her before turning back to Johns. "By the way, the other one you picked up just got out. Heard him cracking his shoulders a few minuets ago." 

Johns cursed under his breath and left the room. The other woman stayed behind. 

"Are you telling the truth? About not killing us." She asked. 

"I am. Johns makes me out to be some monster that will kill everyone when given the chance. And while I have done some things in the past, I've always had a reason. The only person here that I have a reason to kill is Johns. The rest of you didn't do anything, so why would I? The other convict Johns picked up, now he's a different story." Navi answered, leaning back as much as she could. 

"I'm more worried about the kids than anything else." She admitted. 

"You don't have to worry about them. Neither of us would kill a kid. Even the ones locked up in Crematoria know better than to do that. No, it's the mercs that do that stuff." 

"Good to know." 

"My name's Navi, by the way." 

"Carolyn." 

Navi watched as Carolyn seemed to be contemplating something. After a few moments she stepped forward and undid the restraints. Navi stood up stretched her arms and legs before walking outside. She checked to make sure she had room before rolling her shoulder and extending her coal black wings. She stretched them out to the full fifteen feet before folding them against her back and turning back to Carolyn. 

"Thanks." She said. "Why'd ya do it?" 

"You don't look like you're lying, and frankly I would feel better knowing you had my back." Carolyn answered. 

Navi nodded and fixed her goggles and shirt before walking away, curious as to who the other survivours were. 

* * *

 

Navi was sitting on top of one of the larger pieces of ship when one of the kids climbed up next to her. 

"I'm Jack." They said, sitting down. "Fry said your name was Navi." 

"That it is." She said, looking over at them. 

"Were you born with the wings?" They asked. 

"Nope. I was abducted when I was seventeen. I don't remember much but I do remember waking up with these and freaking out." She answered. 

"Well, I think they're awesome! And the whole pointed ears thing is cool too. You got anything else?" 

"I have fangs. And I can hear and smell a lot more than anybody else." 

This seemed to excite Jack, who squirmed in their seat. 

"Does that mean you can hear what Johns and Fry are talking about over there?" Jack asked, pointing to the two at the other end of the ship. 

"They're trying to decide who should go looking for water." Navi said. 

"You really can hear a lot more! Guess that means you could hear Riddick sneaking up on you." 

"I can hear anybody trying to sneak up on me." She said. "Mind if I ask you a question?" 

Jack shook their head and leaned back on their hands. 

"How come you're pretending to be boy?" 

Jack's eye's widened. "Who said I'm pretending?" 

"No one. You just don't smell right to be a boy." 

"You won't tell anyone, will you? It'll just complicate things if you do. Please don't tell them." Jack pleaded, leaning forward to look Navi in the eye. 

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't tell anyone. I was just curious." Navi said, reaching up and squeezing Jack's shoulder. "Being a girl in this kinda world has its own set of problems, doesn't it?" 

"You can say that again." 

Navi smiled a bit as she leaned back on her hands and watched as Johns walked up to them. 

"We're going to look for water and you're comin with us." He told her. 

"What if I don't want to?" She countered. 

"You don't have a choice. I need to keep an eye on you." He said. 

"Where the fuck am I gonna go, Johns? This entire planet is a desert." Navi said. 

"Doesn't matter. I say you're comin, so that's what you're doin." 

"What about Riddick? Don't you want someone here to look out for him?" 

"Zeke has that covered. Now get down." 

"Come up here and make me." 

Johns glared at her before pulling out his shotgun and aiming it at her. Navi looked over at Jack, who looked more scared than anything else. Reaching down she took a small knife from her boot and handed it to Jack. 

"Just in case." She said before sliding down and landing in front of Johns. 

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He said, putting his gun back. 

"You know, I questioned whether or not I was going to kill you. Now I'm really sure that I'm going to make sure you don't get off this rock." 


	2. Chapter 2

Navi sat on one of the giant rib cages and watched as everyone else explored. There were spines on the bones that everyone thought were trees, but it turned out to be the opposite of what they needed. She watched Johns creep on Carolyn and was about to go stop him when multiple gunshots rang out. Everyone jumped to attention at the sound. 

"Navi! Go see what that is!" Johns yelled. 

"Thought you wanted to keep an eye on me." She yelled back, standing up on the bones. 

"Yeah, but if Zeke fired for the reason I think he did, then you're the only chance they've got." He told her, clearly annoyed. 

"Fine." 

With that, Navi backed up a little and ran along the spine before jumping off and extending her wings at the same time. The group watched as she took off, all gathering in the same place. 

"What'd she do anyway?" Carolyn asked, directing it at Johns. 

"She killed a lot of people. Not all at once, but enough over time to get her on the top of the list." He answered. 

"She doesn't seem that bad to me." Carolyn said. 

"Trust me, she is. I watched her tear a man's throat out." Johns argued. 

"With what." She asked. 

"Her teeth." 

* * *

 

Navi landed near the crash site and ran the rest of the way. When she found everyone else they were panicking over a dead body. 

"Hey! Calm down and tell me what happened." She instructed. 

"I thought it was him! I saw him in the doorway and I thought it was him! Oh god, I thought it was him." Zeke answered, panic overtaking his voice. 

Navi took a step back and put her hands on her hips. As she looked around she saw a spot on top of the ship that had been turned into a sitting area. And sitting there, enjoying the show, was who she assumed was Riddick. He smirked and waved at her, and Navi just rolled her eyes and looked back at everyone else. 

"Alright, everyone needs to take a deep breath here and calm down some more. It was an honest mistake, Zeke. You thought he was some dangerous criminal that was going to kill them. There's nothing we can do about it now so let's just get him on the sled and bury him with the rest." Navi told them, keeping her voice even. 

The group nodded and Zeke set to work on moving the body. 

"You alright, kid?" Navi asked, looking to Jack. 

Jack nodded and step forward so she was closer to Navi. 

"I don't suppose you have some secret to getting blood off ya." Shazza said, looking down at herself. 

"Once we find some water I'll help you." Navi told her. 

"Well, that was quite the ordeal." A man said. He was standing next to Shazza and Navi couldn't remember hearing his name. 

"Who are you again?" She asked. 

"Paris P. Olivgile." He answered, extending his hand. 

"Navi." She said, shaking his hand. 

"I don't suppose you happen to know where this Riddick fellow is. Would you?" He asked. 

"Sorry, I got no idea." Navi replied. 

* * *

 

Navi stood with Jack and watched as Johns dragged an unconscious Riddick towards a more closed off piece of the ship. She hadn't seen much of what happened, but she had been close enough to hear most of it. Everyone thought Riddick had killed Zeke, but she had heard whatever was under them tear him apart. The other convict had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"What do you think will happen?" Jack asked her. 

"Johns will probably keep him around and try to make some deal where Riddick helps us get off this planet. Course, any promises of freedom will be complete lies. Johns'll ghost him the second he can." Navi answered, looking down at the kid beside her. 

"Riddick isn't dangerous as long as you're here. Right?" 

"As long as I'm here you're safe." 

Navi heard Johns yelling her name and made her way over to where he was, aware of the smaller shadow that was following her. 

"Whatcha need?" Navi asked. 

"I need you to watch him. My guess is he's already awake, just not showing it. I don't want him getting out again." Johns answered. 

"Alright." She said, sitting on a crate in the shade. "Jack, you go back with Johns. There's no reason for you to be here." 

"But I want to stay with you. I could help ya watch him." Jack argued. 

"I said no. Go stick with Shazza or Imam until I'm done." She said, looking over at her. 

"Fine." She said, turning back and walking out of the ship with Johns. 

Navi watched them go before turning her attention back to Riddick. Johns had said he was awake, and he was right. His heart rate was to fast for him to be asleep. 

"I know you're awake, no point in pretending anymore." She said. 

"Well aren't you the smart one." He said, raising his head. 

Johns had taken his goggles, but his head was in enough shadow for him to open his eyes. Navi would have found the silver purple interesting, but something about it looked familiar. 

"How'd you know, anyways?" He asked. 

"Your hear rate. It wasn't slow enough for you to be asleep." She answered, leaning back against a pole. 

"Looks like you've got quite the ear. Guess that means you know what's underneath us." He said. 

"I know it's loud. It's all I've been hearing since we got here." She told him. 

"Seems annoying." 

"Not as annoying as Johns." 

This got a laugh out of Riddick who leaned back in his seat as well. 

"So you're the payday that got Johns so excited. Although whether it's because of the price or your looks I'm not to sure." He said with a smirk. 

"Really? We're currently stuck on a hollow desert planet, and you're flirting with me." Navi said, laughing a small bit. 

Riddick shrugged. "No time like the present." 

"All men are the same. You go for a while without really even seeing a woman, and the minuet you do see one you feel the need to try and get in their pants. No dignity whatsoever." She said. "And it was the price, by the way. I'm worth five times as you." 

"Is that dead or alive?" He asked. 

"Dead. I'm worth ten times as much alive." She answered. 

This seemed to intrigue Riddck, who sat forward as much as he could. "Now what did someone like you do something to earn the rank of most wanted person in the universe?" 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She said, smirking at his obvious frustration. 

"What do I gotta do to get eyes like that?" Jack asked from above them. 

"First you have to kill a few people." Riddick told her. 

"I can do that!" She said, climbing down to them. 

"Then you get sent to a slam where they tell you'll never see the light of day again. You find a doctor who will take twenty Menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." He said, looking over at her. 

"So you can see who's sneaking up on ya in the dark?" She asked, a smile on her face. 

"Exactly." He said, smiling back. 

"Jack, I told you not to be here." Navi said, her voice stern. 

"But-" 

"No buts. Now get." 

Jack frowned and went back the way she came. 

"Cute kid." Riddick commented. 

"Yeah, but she's gonna get herself in trouble one of these days." Navi said, still looking at where Jack had been. 

"Why do you care so much? Thought people like us were supposed to be closed off in that department." Riddick said. 

"I care because she's a kid. I don't give two fucks about the others." She told him. 

"I'm hurt." Riddick said in mock pain. 

"Too bad." Navi said, standing up. "As far as I'm concerned you'll either sit tight until someone says so or get out again, so I'm going to leave." 

"Nice talkin to ya." He said, watching her leave. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! Sorry I was gone for so long, but now I can get back on a somewhat regular schedule. This chapter isn't that long, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Navi stood above the pit and watched as Caroline slowly crawled into the tunnel that had been left when Zeke had died. She heard Johns walk up to her, but she didn’t bother looking over at him. 

“Thought I told you to stay and watch Riddick.” He said.

“I’m not your pet, Johns. The sooner you get that through your mile thick skull the better.” She told him, almost growling near the end.

“Do you plan on being a pain in my ass the entire time we’re here?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Pretty much. Now shut up, I’m trying to listen for Fry.” Navi replied, staring at the hole the other woman had gone through.

Without saying anything Navi started running towards the rock spires they had found Riddick in and started kicking one in. Soon the others joined her and pulled Caroline out of the hollow  structure.

“What happened? What’s down there?” Johns questioned after Caroline had finished yelling.

“You should cut her rope.” Navi interjected.

Johns ignored her and continued to grill Caroline until she was suddenly pulled backwards. Navi stepped forward and stopped her from being pulled back down and then unclipped the rope from her belt. Instantly Caroline shot forward and landed on her hands and knees.

“Told ya you should have cut the rope.” She said before walking back to the ship.

Navi was sitting across from Riddick once again when Johns and Caroline walked into the ship. Johns walked up to Riddick while Caroline hung back closer to Navi.

“Alright, here’s the deal. I let you out and you do exactly as I say when I say it.” The merc explained.

“I’m assuming the same goes for her?” Riddick asked, nodding towards Navi.

“It’s similar to it. Now, do we have an agreement?” Johns questioned, staring the convict down as he spoke.

“And how do I know you won’t kill me as soon as all this is over?” Riddick questioned.

“Because, frankly, I’m tired of chasin ya. If you help us get off this rock, then as far as I’m concerned you died somewhere in it.” He answered.

“Just take the fucking deal already so we can get going.” Navi interjected, looking rather annoyed.

In reply Johns lifted his shotgun and shot Riddick’s chains so that he could stand up. Quickly after Riddick took the other man’s gun and aimed it at him.

“Ghost me motherfucker, that’s what you should do!” He yelled, holding the gun tightly.

“Do you see now why I work alone?” Navi asked, turning her attention to Caroline this time.

“I’m starting to.” The pilot agreed.

Riddick lowered the gun and handed it back to Johns so that he could put his goggles back on. Navi walked out ahead of the others and rolled her shoulders, extending her wings. 

“That’s something you don’t see everyday.” Riddick commented, standing behind her.

“If I had a dollar for every time someone said that.” She said, shaking her wings a bit before folding them back in.

The others gathered around as Johns got their attention. Jack ran up to Navi and stood next to her and the merc explained how things were going to happen.

As the group began the trek back to the settlement, Navi and Riddick ended up at the back. 

“So how’d you get the wings?” He asked.

“That’s another story you’ll never know.” She answered with a smirk.

“I don’t suppose there’s a way to become an exception to the whole ‘keep my story a secret’ thing.” Riddick said, leaning in a bit.

“Buying me dinner usually works.” She told him. “It depends though.”

“On what?”

“If I like ya or not.”


End file.
